April Fools!
by Twilight Sparkle's Conscience
Summary: Hair dye, water, and...orange BRAS? Wanna find out what happens with our favorite TDI ying/yang couple on April Fools? find out by reading my awesome fic.-SPB
1. Pranks Ahoy

April fools!!!!!!!!

A Duncan and Courtney Fic

Ages: 19 and in college.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.

(Courtney's P.O.V.)

"So do you understand the plan?" I asked.

Okay, so let's rewind…shall we?

So currently I'm on a three-way call with DJ and Geoff, asking/telling them if they would help me pull an April fool's prank on Duncan, my boyfriend.

"Sure Court, that would be classic," said DJ chuckling.

"Awwwwssssommmme," Geoff said traumatized. I giggled, "Cool, I have the stuff. I'll call you when I sure "The Beast" is asleep. Bye."

"Bye," they say in union and hung up.

I smirk evilly, "My plan is foolproof," I think to myself while I look over my plans in my room. So, I'm guessing you're wondering about my prank huh? My "prank" is to turn Duncan's Mohawk baby pink, baby blue, and canary yellow. Wondering how I'll do that? That is why I called DJ and Geoff. Duncan takes vitamins every night before he goes to bed, so I'm going to switch his vitamins with sleeping pills. When I'm sure he's asleep, I will…

My thoughts were interrupted by the voice of one of my best friends and my "actual" roommate, Bridgette.

"Hey Court. I heard about your … uh… plan. Sounds cool!!" she called out.

"Just don't say anything," I called back to her.

With my evil smirk on, I prepare for an awesome prank.

(Duncan's P.O.V.)

I'm so bored right now, waiting for Geoff to come back with the rope. No, not like that. I need the rope for a prank I'm gonna play on Princess. No, not like that either. My prank is that I'm going to trick Princess into getting soaked…and on camera. Geoff better hurry up with the rope because Princess will be over in a hour to pick up the math notes I borrowed from her.

" Yo Duncan!! Got It !!" my blonde roommate hollered.

YES!!!!!!!!

This is going to be sweet…


	2. Gettin' Ready

**Hey yall**

**Yep it's… CHAPTER 2**

**(I'm like so sorry this chapter is like, um… so late. It's just that having my live leads to tons of like, responsibilities. )**

**Rofl- If I was blonde (not that I have anything against them) I would say that. My friend Eminem always talks like that. Yeah, yeah. I know you want to read the chapter, BUT you have to read this first. Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…**

**I'm done. Ok *sighs* go ahead and read the freakin' story. Geez…**

**Disclaimer: I don't and will never own any of the characters in this story. *cries***

(Courtney's P.O.V)

It has been about an hour since Duncan has fallen asleep. The clock says 11:57P.M., so its time for my prank to begin. Oh shit. Gotta make sure Duncan is asleep. Now what can I do to make sure he is asleep? There is only one thing.

Courtney turns over and gently kisses Duncan on his lips. When he didn't respond, she knew he was defiantly asleep. "I guess the sleeping pill worked," she whispered to herself. *F.Y.I. for all you nasties, Duncan was hanging out in my room earlier, and fell asleep here. So that really helped me out for my plan.) I crawl out of his arms, and when I was out he snored like a bear then groaned "DDDAAAAMMMMNNNNN Courtney."

Believe me, I don't even wanna know. Crap, gotta hurry. So she slips on some sweatpants over her boy shorts and calls Geoff and DJ saying that she is ready.

**About 10 minutes later…**

**No POV**

(In the kitchen)

"Alright guys," I whisper, "I need you to lift him up and carry him into the kitchen," The rebel's girlfriend instructs. DJ smiles while Geoff nods. Before they left the kitchen to get Duncan, DJ said, "Wait, you DID tell Katie, right?"(Katie from TDI is Courtney's cousin in my stories.) Courtney looks up at him astonished because she tells Katie everything. (Go to my profile to check out everyone's bio from TDI after I changed it.)

"No Dip DJ," she whispered sharply with a fake attitude. "Ok, ok. Geez…" Courtney rolled her eyes, and they proceeded with the plan.

When "The Beast", Court, Geoff, and DJ were in the kitchen, Courtney said "Ok, put him on the counter by the sink and I get the dye."

She strolled over to the cleaning supplies cabinet, and pulled out 3 containers of hair dye.

She turned around and smirked at the boys. "The one place I knew he would never look in," she said deviously. Geoff raised his eyebrows, though DJ didn't seem that surprised.

Geoff sighed, "Let's get this over with."

And within the next hour, Duncan's precious neon green Mohawk changed to an array of really girly colors.

**About 7 hours earlier…**

(Duncan's P.O.V.)

"Ok, now Geoff pass me the rope," I say, putting on the final touches of my trap. "Ok Dude, I'm all about helping you out when it comes to your pranks, but if she kills you tomorrow, can I have you new laptop and PSP?" Geoff asks quizzically. "Dude, she ain't gonna kill me, and NO!!" I say while standing back to admire my work.

That was a lot of work, but it's worth it. I've already got all of my stuff out of my room so I can sleep over a t Princess's dorm, with an excuse.

I have already warned Party boy, Malibu Barbie, The Brick wall, Court's Cousin, Shawni, and Cam not to step foot in my room. For any reason. Unless someone wants to get soaked. But if someone does mess up my prank, they'll get it. BAD.

Shoot, Court doesn't even suspect I'm playin' a prank on her this year. This is on April fools no one will forget…

**Aight ya'll. This is all you guys are getting from me tonight because my friend is sitting beside me reading fanfiction, and it is starting to creep me out. I know this chapter, and last chapter were short. But the next chapter is going to be super long, so be prepared. Yo ****Derangedpixie, thanks for being so kind to me. Yeah I know really mushy. ****Hey for the first person to answer this question right gets a sneak peek of the next chapter. Here is your question: Who wrote "Don't Worry, Be Happy"? ****Good luck. IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE AUTHORS NOTE IN THE BEGINNING OF MY STORY, GO BACK AND READ IT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT IS ****VERY ****IMPORTANT!!!!!!**

**See you guys' next chapter!!**


	3. Some April Fools Day

**Hey, Hey, Hey!!! It's SNNNNOOOOWWWWWWPrincessberry!!! I'm so sorry for not updating in a while. I've been on break, and believe me ****everyone**** deserves a break once in a while. And I'll admit it; I've been a little lazy… Okay, really lazy. But I've written this chapter over in my notebook like 5 times. So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI, TDA, or any of the characters. All off the props go to the producers and executive producers. **

Duncan's P.O.V. (Next Morning)

Ugh… I feel as if I've been hit by a truck and knocked out for years. (I looked beside me and smirked.) Wow, she is hot. Ugh… It hurts to think. (I glance over at the clock.) Hmmm, 9 am. I have work off today, so I guess I can stay and watch my prank in action. This is gonna be a fun day. Well I might as well get up. Wonder is Princess will be ticked off by my trick… defiantly. Hn, I wonder what happened last night. I don't remember a thing. I guess I'll ask Court when she wakes up.

Well, to the bathroom.

No One's P.O.V.

"What. The. Hell," Duncan whispered to the mirror. "WHAT. THE. HELL!!!!!!!" Duncan screamed in horror at his reflection in the mirror, the yell causing his sleeping girlfriend to fall out of the bed. Tiredly groaning, she called out, "Duncan," she yawned, "What's wrong?" She slowly crept up to the bathroom.

"What's wrong you ask. Well, what's wrong is that I look like my hair has been colored with crayola crayons by a 5 YEAR OLD!!!" He yelled yet again. "First of all_ sweetheart_, stop with the yelling. Second of all…" She couldn't take it any more and laugh so hard that she toppled over. "This isn't funny Court. Who did this?" He said irritavely. Courtney tried to take him seriously, but this new 'do' he's 'trying out' wasn't really helping. "April fools _Darling_," She sneered smiling.

Duncan turned from the mirror to looking amazed at Courtney. "Y-y-you did this," He asked with his mouth agape. The light brown haired teen smirked, "You know it."

Her boyfriend turned back to peer in the mirror and muttered, "Wow, Didn't know you had it in ya." "Wait… How'd ja do it?"

After 10 minutes of explain her tale over and over again…

Duncan had one look on his face to describe what he felt… SHOCK.

He kept on that stupid face for about 3 minutes thinking 'whoa', until Courtney brought him back to earth by shaking him and calling his name. When she got his attention she mused, "Last year after your annual prank, I told you I was going to get you back. And as you can see," she smirked, "I wasn't kidding." While she petted the tip of his colorful Mohawk. "Oh, and I don't think you'll be dying it back because: One, I hid ALL of your dye and hats, And Two, I don't think you will want to go out with 'that' Mohawk." She called behind her before strolling out of the room.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

After about an hour and a half of showering, changing, and critisizing, Courtney ended up in Duncan's Dorm just lounging around on the sofa, watching TV. They had some alone time considering the fact that Bridgette and Geoff had went down to the beach, and Katie and DJ went to The Central square water park (not an actual water park.)

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Splash!!!!_

"_DUNCAN, You're Dead To Me!!!!"_

A few minutes ago, Courtney was just Chilin' with Duncan when he "remembered" that he had her calculus notes in his room, and told if she wanted them back, that they were in his room, on his desk. She nodded and got up, and tried to make her way to his room, in one of his big t-shirts.

Keyword being tried. Now she is hanging on a rope upside down by her ankle, in the entrance of his room, soaked in ice cold water, sporting a pair of bright orange boy shorts, a bright orange bra, and an angry pout.

Duncan slowly came around the corner, and when he reached her, he stood there in complete silence. He broke the silence a few minutes later, by laughing so hard and so loud that he clutched his stomach and started to turn red.

"Not. Funny. Duncan." His tied up girlfriend growled, her cheeks turning red from hanging up side down for so long.

"If only I had this on camera," He pretended to think, "Oh wait, it is," The multicolored haired teen exclaimed, continuing to laugh his heart out at Courtney's expression.

Once he gained his composure, Courtney replied calmly, "Are you done yet?" when he nodded, she screeched, "Then. Get. Me. DOWN!!!" She said swinging around on the rope. Duncan then smirked when he came up with a diabolical scheme. The Mexican teen knew something was up. "What now?" she groaned all off he blood going to her head.

"If thy Princess would like to get down," Duncan started in a British accent, "Thy shall state that thy Princess's Prince is the Hottest, strongest, most valiant, and magical boyfriend in the land." He finished, smirking.

"Really?" When he nodded she sighed and said with fake enthusiasm, "My Prince is the hottest, strongest, most valiant, and magical boyfriend in the land." Her fake smile disappeared. "Can I get down now?" He nodded and started to take her down.

"You're a sick person. –Ya know that?" The shaken girl said when he had released her. "But that's why you love me," Duncan said with a smirk. "Can't disagree with that logic," Courtney agreed, giving Duncan a kiss on the lips. "Can I borrow another one of you're shirts?" She asked pointing to her white shirt that has gone see-through.

"Awww. But I like that shirt on you," Duncan complained. Courtney rolled her eyes and carefully went back to Duncan's room to make sure that no other traps had been set. When she came back a few minutes later, she was wearing a big black shirt with a tan-ish white skull in the middle of her chest.

Duncan wolf-whistled. "Aha, so the Princess has turned to the dark side." Courtney scoffed, "Not likely Ogre," with a playful smile on. He got up and started chasing her all the way back to his room, where he talked her to the bed, and they started laughing. When they stopped, she kissed him, which lead to a make-out session.

This has been some April Fools Day!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**I'm so sorry I was so late with updating the story but it is finally complete. Thank you guys for all of the reviews and support on my first story. It really means a lot to me. Keep intone for my story updates for Total Drama Island Part 2. Updating soon. Bye.**

**-SPB**

**(****S****now****P****rincess****B****erry)**


End file.
